The different: Part 1
Note to audience Ever wondered how the world would except people with super powers? Would they treat them like Gods or fear them like monsters. Would we be able to see past their outside appearance and abilities or would it be the focus of our thoughts? This is a five-part story of pain, hardship, and death. Following those that have been cast out, hunted, persecuted, and discriminated against. This is a story about people with special abilities. This is not a happy story. Many of you favorite characters will die. You will experience the pain of discrimination and shunning. I hope you will find it “enjoyable” and enlightening. Prologue “The year is 2050. Evolution has now peaked to its finest. A new twenty-third organ has been found in one out of every two-hundred people. This organ remains hidden in the body till it is about fifteen or sixteen. The organ is able to trigger certain physical abilities onto the carrier. How it does so remains a mystery at this point in time. Soon, however, we will be able to clone this process in other humans. Even now as I write, hundred of these “supers'” are being rounded up and transported to observation facilities and ultimately military training bases. If the cloning process is unsuccessful, we will make do with the few we have. If they are uncooperative we will kill them. Which would truly be a waste of a specimen.” ''-Dr. Frederic Strommel, July 23, 2050'' Chapter 1 School is crappy. Pretty much guaranteed when a bully shoves you into a wall and the teacher happens to be oblivious to it. Its even worse when that bully happens to be the son of the Principle, so you pretty much dead when he decides your his next punching bag. And probably the best, yet stereotypical, part is that he's extremely stupid. The only reason he has passed is because his dad is the principle. So when he shoved me into the wall I knew I was screwed. “So little Seth. Make sure your around the football field by 3:15 or you'll be sorry,” Clayton sneered at me. Yeah my name is Seth. I'm white with brown hair and eyes. Physically, I'm a wimp. And my grades aren't too great either. I'm in tenth grade right now so yeah I'm a sophomore. I was right outside the school building. Kids were filing right past us apparently not caring what was going on. Either way I would regret it. If I didnt he would just hunt me down and beat the crap out of me. Clayton and his little group of “friends” walked away. I ruffled my hair up a bit and walked into the school building. My first period was some boring thing like genetic crap. Luckily for me it was right by my locker. The class itself is pretty boring. Nobody pays attention yet they can all pass the test. So today was just like every other day until a voice was heard over the intercom. “Attention, All teachers please turn the TV on to channel 7” My teacher, Mr. Ages was already by the TV o he just flipped it on. It was the main news channel. ''“Hello America. Dr. James Strommel,leading doctor in the Supers' field has reported that just last week a type of fluid has been found in the blood stream associated with the twenty-third organ. It is unknown if this theory is completely true at this time though. And it still unknown how is gives supers' there err abilities. Also this wee-” '' Mr. Ages had shut the TV off. There were groans from the other kids. “Now can anyone tell me why this fluid is so important?” Mr. Ages asked. A guy named Ian rose his hand. Ian was a small little nerd, but like super smart. It as just not normal how much his brain could intake. “Ah yes, Ian” Mr. Ages said Ian in his loudest voice possible said, “Umm because if the fluid can be found in the bloodstream we would be able to identify supers' by their blood. “Very good Ian. If we can find supers', we would be able to take them to safe centers and try to find them a cure” The Safe Centers....biggest lie ever. People that went in them never came out. Mr. Ages continued his talk about supers' and other boring things. The rest of the day passed rather quickly. As soon as the final bell rang I was already outside. I walked to the field. They were already waiting for me. I ran and jumped the fence. Clayton stepped up “So is little Seth ready for a beating,” Clayton said with a smile that made your stomach twist. A group of kids gathered around us. Sadly not the group that I would want watching a fight that I was in. All they were doing was egging him on. “Hey leave him alone!!!” a girl yelled. The girl's name was Kate Treemen. She was a friend of mine. Another kid, her boyfriend quickly pulled her aside and tried to drag her away from the fight. “Back off Blake,” Her boyfriend slumped back. She looked at me. “Common Seth show them what you got” “Yeah lets see if little Seth can beat me up,” Clayton said laughing. Clayton grabbed my arms and pulled me into him. At first I thought he was trying to hug me, then he lifted his knee....My chest and stomach collided with his knee, knocking the wind out of me. He then threw me to the ground. He began kicking me repeatedly. One more thing. Clayton is beast. He can bench like 250. Not a guy you would want beating the crud out of you. I did a stupid thing. As his leg was coming in for another kick, I grabbed it. I quickly pulled it, tripping him. He fell with a crash. I got up and prepared myself again. Clayton got up pretty quickly. “So little Sethy got's some fight in him” Everyone continued to watch not moving. This must have been a pretty nice fight. “Common Kate,”Blake said trying to get Kate away from the fight. “Shut up,” Was her response. It was nice knowing I had one friend watching me. “So please don't hurt me Sethy,” He said pretending to be afraid. The next thing I knew was his fist, meeting my face. I fell against the fence clutching my eye. “Oh please don't hurt me anymore, your so tough,” He said still smiling. He raised his fists again. Punch after punch hit my body. I could've sworn I heard my ribs crack. I think the worse part of this was, he was beating me up for no reason. Just because he could. I crumpled to the ground. I could see the clock from where I was....three minutes had passed. My body hurt all over. “Well I do believe little Seth, has had enough for now,” Clayton said with smirk. He began to take a few steps back. Rage boiled inside my stomach and mixed with the pain of my body. My mind demanded that my legs stand up, but my legs begged not to do so...my mind won. I began to stand, the pain now melting away. “Hey Clayton, how about another round!” I yelled. I ran forward and punched him in the face. I got a lucky punch. He gripped his nose and blood began to trickle out. “Bad idea, little Seth,” Clayton growled .He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a pocketknife. “SETH!!! RUN!!!” Kate yelled at me. The other onlookers pushed her away and held her against the fence cupping her mouth. Clayton lunged at me with the knife. It missed my stomach by inches. He tried it again, but this time I caught his wrist with my left hand and plunged the knife went into the fence. With my free hand I tried to punch him, but it turned more into a slap. It hit his face and he backed of crying in pain. His head was down so I couldn't see what was going on. He then lifted it and there was a large gash on his face. “Boy, your dead!!!” Clayton roared. He ran at me and grabbed my arms and through me across the hallway. He then pulled the knife out of the wall and came running at me. I stood up, but couldn't dodge the oncoming blow. I felt the blade cut across my face. Blood entered my mouth. He retreated a couple steps. They all then looked at me in horror. I couldn't tell what they were looking at. I saw a small hand held mirror on the ground out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to it. To my horror the gash on my face was fading. The skin was healing itself and the blood was already clotted. Clayton by now was freaking out as was everyone else, but they were too petrified to run. Clayton then charged at me screaming. I did the same. The knife entered my side and stomach a couple more times, but I ignored them. I managed to land a couple blows on his chest and face. Sure enough the wounds I received healed themselves. I'll be honest, during that fight I was as freaked out as much as anybody. I was healing super speedily. That isn't normal, but I was just glad I now had the upper hand. Clayton was fully aware of the situation too. So his next move was very cowardly. He ran to Kate and held the knife against her “Alright Sethy, you proved your a freak and a loser. Now leave and no one else gets hurt” That made me mad. The rage boiled inside me even more. I had to unleash it. I just screamed at him. Teachers now were starting to come out and see the commotion. My scream turned into a roar. My mouth began to burn and hurt. My sight began to fade. All I heard was screaming and yelling. I could see fire on the fence and the ground. My heart was racing. I then fell to my knees and blacked out, the last thing I saw was Kate running from me in fear. Category:Stories Category:DragoonFlareJR